What A Fortune!
by rd8425
Summary: After reading a fortune cookie, Mac decides to take matters into her own hands.


The Prompt:Take matters into your own hands. You will succeed.

Author: RD

Disclaimer: Not mine - just playin with em! I'll give em back I swear.

Author's Note: This story is set just after the Jagathon. I am not yet brave enough to try one of Pixie's prompt challenges - on her time frame, but I did get an idea for a story after reading the above prompt. I didn't think anyone would mind if I gave it a go. Hope you enjoy.

Noticed a couple of typos so I fixed them :)

What a Fortune!

It had been a long week and Mac was looking forward to a simple takeout meal, a long hot bath, and a good nights sleep. She had stopped at her favorite Chinese restaurant on the way home and picked up some Lo Mein and egg rolls. Not the healthiest choice, but she was too tired to care. Entering her apartment, she deposited the takeout in the kitchen, then she kicked off her shoes and walked directly through her bedroom into the bathroom, where she began preparing the tub for her much needed bath. Once the water temp was just right, she pulled up the stopper and let the tub fill. After the right amount of lotions and suds had been poured in, she removed her uniform and donned a soft robe and slippers.

Walking slowly back to the kitchen, she put some water on to boil for tea, then grabbed a fork out of the drawer and began dipping into the Lo Mein. Closing her eyes, she savored the flavor of each bite. She finished the last of it just as the kettle began to whistle. Mac poured water into a waiting cup, then grabbed it and the bag containing the egg rolls and padded back to the bathroom. A distinct lavender smell now permeated the small room and she inhaled deeply as she set the bag and cup of tea on the counter and then bent over to turn off the water. She placed a bath shelf across the tub, then set the cup of tea and bag on the shelf. Next she lit some candles, dimmed the lights, and finally turned on the cd player sitting on the counter. As soothing sounds of ocean water wafted through the air, Mac disrobed and sunk slowly into the waiting tub.

She sat in the tub for several minutes before the smell of the egg rolls reminded her she was still hungry and she dug into the bag for the delectable morsels. She ate slowly, wanting to enjoy each bite. She finished the second roll and was about to toss the bag on the floor when she noticed it still had a bit of heft to it. Looking inside, she saw a fortune cookie at the bottom of the bag. Smiling, she pulled it out and freed it from the surrounding plastic. She cracked it open and frowned when a couple of cookie pieces fell into the bath water. Sticking half the cookie in her mouth, she pulled the paper containing the fortune out of the remaining half and read what it said. 'Take matters into your own hands. You will succeed.' She turned it over and on the back were lottery numbers. '10-2-5-19-6-3'.

She looked at the numbers for a while and finally realized that put together like that, it was Harm's birthday. 'Strange' she thought to herself. She flipped the paper back over and re-read the fortune. Setting the little slip of paper down on the shelf, she sank down into the tub and thought about what it said. In every aspect of her life, she had taken matters into her own hands, with one glaring exception. In relationships, it had always been the men that had taken the lead. She had sat back and waited for each of them to make the first move, and more importantly, to say those three magic words to her. In all that time, she had only ever said those words back, once, and even then, it was out of desperation. Each time, the relationship had ended badly.

Harm had been right when he commented about the 'men she picked'. She was beginning to understand why he had said what he did to Sturgis earlier that week. After the way she had been treating him since Mic left, she couldn't blame him for being irritable. When Renee's father had died, she told him to go and comfort Renee. She had told him she would be there when he got back and they could talk. But instead, she had fled as far and as fast as she could. When he tried to contact her, she went out of her way to avoid and ignore him. When he came out to the Guadalcanal, she was cool and aloof, even hostile at times. She threw his gesture back in his face and topped it off with, 'what are you willing to give up to have me? Mic gave up his job and country, would you give up your girlfriend?'

Thinking about that made her sink under the water and groan. 'How old am I again? Sheesh.' She slid back up the tub and wiped the water out of her eyes. 'I wonder what his answer would have been?' she thought to herself. She remembered him looking around for her on the day he left the Guadalcanal, and the look on his face when he finally realized she was not going to come say goodbye. Things were definitely strained when she finally did get back. Three months had passed since his crash. Three months since the day she almost lost him for good. She sat up higher in the tub. Thinking about that day always sent a chill through her. It was only by the grace of God that she had been given the opportunity to avoid Harm for three months and not be spending that time getting over the loss of him. 'Like I could get over that' she thought. Imagining not ever having the opportunity to hear his voice again, or see that smile, or look into those eyes. Tears fell down her checks as she thought about never having him in her life again. Never being able to touch him or smell him. Never telling him how she feels.

Of all the men in her life, Harm is the only one that she could never imagine living without. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled the plug in the tub. Placing the shelf on the floor, she stood up and turned on the water and then quickly rinsed off. All the while, a plan was formulating in her mind. She dried off and put the robe back on. Bending over, she picked up the slip of paper with the fortune on it and carried it out to the living room where she placed it next to the computer on her desk. She was about to take matters into her own hands, and she had never felt happier.

Sitting at the computer, she began putting her plan into action. She typed out six 'fortunes' then printed out the sheet. Next, she typed out six sets of numbers, reinserted the paper and the numbers printed out on the back. Finally, she cut the paper into strips. Tomorrow was Saturday. Hopefully, the second part of her plan would not be overly difficult. Satisfied with what she had so far, she decided to call it a night and get a fresh start in the morning.

Mac got up early the next morning and went for a short jog. She was feeling better than she had in a long time. As she jogged, she went over her plan again and smiled. She showered and changed into jeans and a sweater then headed out to Ho's Chinese takeout. Being such a good customer had its benefits and the owner was more than happy to make six special fortune cookies for Mac. Each one would be marked according to Mac's instructions and she could pick them up later in the day.

By Monday, Mac was a nervous wreck. What if, by the end of the week, the answer she got, wasn't what she hoped for? Well, at least she would know one way or the other.

Monday

Jag Headquarters – The week begins:

Harm's week was going to be hectic. He had a huge case, no co-counsel or assistant, and not a lot of time to prepare. He was sure his client was innocent, but going up against Sturgis had proved to be more challenging than he had ever expected. On Monday, court recessed at 12:00 and Harm figured he'd grab a bite down in the cafeteria, then do some more prep work in his office. When he opened the door, a takeout bag was sitting on his desk. He looked around, but no one was in the bullpen. Shrugging, he sat down and opened the bag. Pulling out a carton, he opened it up and smiled. Inside the container was rice mixed with peppers, carrots, mushrooms and broccoli. A can of diet coke was also in the bag, along with a fortune cookie. After finishing the rice, he picked up the cookie and opened it. Breaking it in half, he pulled the fortune from its home and read it.

**_A lifetime of memories can start in a Rose Garden._**

'Rose Garden?' he questioned. That was were he had met Mac. 'Hmm. Weird.' He wondered if Mac was his lunch benefactor. He glanced at the back of the paper and saw the numbers.

**_1-10-1997_**

He was thinking about the fortune, when Sturgis knocked on his door. Harm looked up.

"Court resumes in 5 buddy."

"I'll be right there." He glanced back down at the paper still in his hands and made a mental note to ask Mac about it next time he saw her.

On Tuesday, Harm was frustrated. Every time he thought he won a point in court, Sturgis was able to counter. By the time court recessed for lunch, he had a pounding headache. He intended to go take some aspirin and sit in his office with the shades pulled, hoping the headache would ease before court resumed. When he opened the door, another bag was sitting on his desk. He walked over, plopped down in his chair and opened the bottom right drawer of his desk where he kept a bottle of aspirin. Swallowing two of them with a swig from the bottle of water that had also been left on his desk, he turned his attention to the bag. Opening it up, he found this one contained a chef salad, and another fortune cookie.

**_The first kiss will always be remembered._**

He smiled as he remembered his first kiss with Mac. She had thought he was thinking about Diane, but she could not have been more wrong. He had wondered more than once over the years, what would have happened if he had set her straight that night. Turning the paper over, he once again saw the numbers.

_**3-17-1998**_

Sturgis walked by and saw Harm sitting at his desk smiling. He stopped and leaned against Harm's door frame.

"I'm surprised you have it in you to smile right now buddy, not with how badly you are losing your case." Harm spared Sturgis a glance.

"Cockiness does not become you, and overconfidence is the best way to miss something important."

Sturgis motioned to the paper in Harm's hand, "Is that what the fortune says?"

Harm shook his head. "That's what I say. Don't count me out just yet."

Sturgis just shrugged. "It will take a miracle for you to win now Harm. Maybe you'd like to see if your client wants to take the deal I offered?"

"Miracles do happen Sturg."

"Ok. But don't say I didn't offer."

Changing the subject, Harm asked, "Have you seen Mac around lately?"

Sturgis frowned and tilted his head. "Come to think of it, other than the morning staff meetings, she has been pretty scarce. Why, is something going on?"

"No. Well, at least I don't think so." He paused for a moment. "I think she has gotten me lunch the last 2 days and I haven't had a chance to thank her."

"I didn't know salads came with fortune cookies," Sturgis commented, as he pointed to the remains of the cookie on Harm's desk.

"Neither did I. Yesterday she left Chinese food, so that made sense. But the fortunes are strange, and so are the lottery numbers on the back."

"Can I see?

Harm handed him the two fortunes he had received so far. Sturgis read them, then looked at the numbers. Well, these are definitely dates, not lottery numbers. Do the dates mean anything to you?"

Harm thought it about it for a minute, then it dawned on him - January 10, 1997 was the day he met Mac in the White House Rose Garden, and March of 1998 was – 'the kiss'. Mac had stopped him from killing Holbarth he had kissed her. Not Diane, her. Was that the 17th? Could have been.

"I can see by the look on your face that they do mean something." Sturgis grinned. "So what do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure," he glanced at his watch, "and I don't have time to think about it right now. Court resumes in 5."

Sturgis looked at his own watch and nodded. "I'll see you in there."

By Wednesday, Sturgis had finished presenting the case for the prosecution and Harm had begun his defense – what little there was of it. By the time noon rolled around, he was feeling desperate and needed something to settle his stomach. Remembering the previous two days, he picked up the pace and headed towards his office. He stopped short at the door and felt a pang of disappointment when he didn't see a bag on his desk. Shoulders slumped, he headed around to the other side of the desk and saw a bag had been placed on his chair. He smiled wide and picked up the bag. Inside he found a turkey sandwich and another fortune cookie. He sat down and unwrapped the sandwich.

After taking a bite, he set it back down and picked up the cookie. He held it up and examined it slowly, wondering again if Mac was behind the mysterious lunches. He still hadn't had a chance to ask her about them. He finished the sandwich, took a swig of water, then opened up the third cookie and pulled out the fortune.

**_A front porch can open one's eyes to that which is right in front of you._**

His thoughts went immediately to the Admiral's front porch and the night of Mac's engagement party. He thought wistfully about that talk and wished, not for the first time, that things could have been different. Sighing, he turned the slip of paper over and found more numbers.

**_5-8-2001_**

He sure remembered that day. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and thought about that kiss. It was wrong, he knew it. She was engaged to another man. But when she leaned toward him and tilted her head, he just couldn't resist one more chance to taste her lips. Sighing, he opened his eyes and put the third fortune in his drawer next to the first, two. Half an hour later, he headed back to court.

On Thursday, Harm was given a break. The judge had some personal business to take care of, so Harm had another day to try and find something that would prove his client's innocence. He had been out of the office all day and hadn't had much luck, though there was one possible lead still left, if the contact would call him back. By dinner time, he was famished. He figured he would go home and heat up some leftovers. He opened the elevator doors and found a bag sitting in front of his door. Something smelled really good. He picked up the package and headed inside. He carried the bag over to the kitchen counter, set it down and opened it up. Inside were two containers, one with pasta, and the other with garlic rolls. There was also another fortune cookie. He was really starting to enjoy this.

He got a bowl from the cupboard and dumped the pasta inside. It was still warm, so the bag could not have been there long. He was certain Mac was behind the food and the cookies, but he couldn't figure out why. Maybe she was trying to re-build their friendship. He sucked a string of spaghetti into his mouth and smiled. 'Maybe the way to a man's heart really is through his stomach' he thought to himself. Smiling, he picked up the latest fortune cookie and cracked it open.

**_It sometimes takes nearly losing someone to see how much they really mean to you._**

**_5-22-2001_**

Now that was a day he would never forget. Ok, well, maybe he forgot it for a short time, but the amnesia did go away. Part of him would like to erase that day from his memory forever, but another part of him was relieved at what had happened. At least one good thing had come from his crash. Mac didn't marry Mic. He was deep in thought and old memories, when his cellphone rang. It was the contact he had been waiting for. Sturgis was in for a surprise.

It didn't take long for Harm to win the case, once the witness was identified and her testimony given. Harm was whistling as he headed back to his office. Sturgis caught up to him in the hallway and they both started walking towards the bullpen.

"I don't know how you did that buddy. I thought I had you for sure this time."

Harm shrugged. "Miracles and mysteries."

"Speaking of mysteries, anymore fortune cookies?"

"As a matter of fact, two more. And I'm sure they are from Mac now."

"So you finally talked to her?"

"No, but the fortunes and the dates are too personal for it to be anyone else. She must be trying to tell me something, I just haven't figured out quite what yet." Harm opened the door to his office and stepped in. Sturgis was right behind him. "Maybe that will have your answer" he said, as he pointed to the lone cookie on Harm's desk.

Harm set his briefcase down and picked up the cookie. He looked at Sturgis, who stood there waiting like a kid on Christmas Day. Harm just held the cookie and looked at it.

"Well, come on, open it!"

"Alright already. Calm down will you?" Harm opened the wrapper and took out the cookie. Carefully he broke it in half, and pulled out the fortune.

**_The time to talk is now. Meiwah – 1200 New Hampshire Ave NW 8pm._**

**_11-16-2001_**

"Well?"

Harm handed the fortune to Sturgis to read. "Looks like you have a date tonight."

"What?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I don't know." Harm thought for a minute. "Do you really think it is a date?"

"Guess there is only one way to find out. Good luck buddy." Sturgis slapped him on the back and headed towards his own office.

Harm left work a little earlier than usual. He had been thinking about the last fortune and whether or not Sturgis was right. He and Mac had agreed to begin at the beginning. Maybe this was her way of doing just that. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but just in case, he wanted to get home, shower and shave – twice, before 8pm. He decided on a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a navy blue striped long-sleeve button up shirt. Mac had always said she liked that color on him. Slipping on a jacket, he headed out the door. He did not want to be late.

Having never been to Meiwah before, he didn't know what to expect as he walked in the door. Nothing could have prepared him for the vision his eyes beheld. Mac, Sarah, was already seated in a corner booth. She had been watching the door, and as soon as Harm entered, she smiled. Their eyes met and she stood up and waved him over. The black slacks and red sweater she wore, fit her in all the right places and Harm felt his stomach tighten. She looked dressed for a date, that was for sure.

Harm's eyes never left her face as he headed towards her booth. Mac smiled and stepped towards him as he approached.

"I'm so glad you came" she whispered.

"So am I." He smiled and then motioned for her to sit down. "I've been trying to talk to you all week to thank you for the lunches, and the dinner. You really made my week."

She smiled at him. "I was trying to figure out how to tell you something. The fortune cookie idea came to me last weekend."

"Those had me puzzled at first, but once Sturgis pointed out that the numbers on the back were dates and not lottery numbers, well, then they made more sense."

"I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. Each of the dates on the cookies correspond to an event we both shared. Meeting at the Rose Garden, our first kiss, my engagement party..."

"...our second kiss" Harm interrupted with a smile.

She smiled back. "Our second kiss.. and your crash." She paused for a minute as she once again thought about that day. "I almost lost you that day Harm," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hey," Harm reached over and put his hand on the side of her check. "You didn't lose me. I'm right here."

"I don't think I would have survived if I had. I just could not imagine a life without you, and that scared me."

"Is that why you left?" he asked.

"Mostly. I have never needed anyone the way I need you Harm. I have never felt so dependent on anyone, and I didn't know how to deal with that. I figured if I could leave and not see you, I could prove to myself that I didn't really need you that much and I could stop being so scared."

She looked at him to see if she could tell what he was thinking. All she saw was a pair of warm eyes waiting for her to continue.

"The longer I was away, the more I missed you. The more I missed you, the more upset I became. My plan was not working."

"My coming out to the Guadalcanal made it worse didn't it?"

She nodded. "The entire time you were on board, I wanted to be with you, or near you. It was driving me crazy. Mic was gone, but you still had Renee."

"Mac.." Harm started, but she interrupted him. "Let me finish Harm, please?" He nodded.

"I asked you that question, about what you would be willing to give up to have me, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I was ashamed. I couldn't believe how childish it had sounded, and I couldn't look you in the eyes after I asked it. I had to get out of there Harm. I should never have asked if you would give up your girlfriend for me, and I couldn't bring myself to even hear the answer." She paused again and looked at him. There was still no judgment in his eyes.

"I have been trying to run away from something wonderful when I should have been running towards it. Harm, I'm sorry if even for a moment, I made you feel like you were dead. I understand why you said that, I really do, and I never want to be the cause of you feeling that way."

"Mac, I'm the one who is sorry. I never should have said that and I am ashamed of myself for it. I never wanted to hurt you, yet that is what I did..." Before he could say more, she reached over and put her hand on his lips."

"Harm, you don't have to apologize again. I understand how you were feeling and I don't blame you. I need you to believe that ok?" Again he nodded. She removed her hand from his lips and then placed both hands on the table in front of her. "I have been doing a lot of thinking...about my life, the choices I have made, the ... men I have picked.." she glanced at him and smiled. "What I have come to realize Harm, is that I need you in my life, and I am no longer afraid of that need. In fact, I want to feel that need for the rest of my life." She reached down into her purse and brought out one more fortune cookie. She placed it on the table in front of her, and slid it towards Harm.

Harm looked at the woman sitting across from him and his heart swelled. He was almost scared to think they might both be on the same page for once, and Mac was making the first move. He picked up the fortune cookie and opened it up.

**_A promise made should always be kept. I hope you still want to keep yours._**

He could only remember one significant promise he had made to her. He turned the slip over and looked at the date.

_**I love you. 05-18-20??**_

"Sarah?" He was not completely sure what to make of it.

"You made me a promise on May 18, 1999. It doesn't have to be 5 years. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Sarah." his voice was husky. "I love you too...and I definitely want to keep that promise."

She had tears running down her cheeks as she looked in his eyes. He leaned over the table and she did the same. Their lips met in a warm and gentle kiss. "How about we get our meal to go?" He suggested.

"I like the way you think sailor."

They ordered their food and then headed back to Mac's place. They spent the evening, eating, laughing and talking in front of the fireplace. When Harm left, the goodbye kiss was long and tender and sweet. The next morning, Mac woke up and found a fortune cookie on the pillow next to her. She smiled and cracked it open. Her hand went to her mouth as a beautifully crafted ring fell out onto the bed. With a shaky hand, she picked up the ring and put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Looking back at the cookie, she noticed there was also a slip of paper inside. Hand written, in Harm's unique style were two simple words.

**_Marry Me?_**

On the back was a date.

**_May 18, 2002_**

Mac lay back on her pillow and held the fortune to her chest. It had worked. Joyful tears fell from her eyes and she picked up her phone and dialed Harm's cell.

The End


End file.
